


Ocean waves sound like peace

by Totally_Here



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, F/F, Rare Pairings, Short, i just think they're neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Here/pseuds/Totally_Here
Summary: Natsuki and Kanoko take a break on a beach.(Prompt fill but like super late sorry like I said I have no consistent schedule B) Here's the list --> https://imgur.com/a/5fBH74m)
Relationships: Utsuho Natsuki/Yayoi Kanoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ocean waves sound like peace

The sand in Kanoko’s hair is going to need a thorough washing out, she knows this, but she makes no move to raise her head off of the beach. She can hear the waves crashing nearby as she stares up at the sky, recognising constellations but not caring enough to remember any names. It’s rare that she has a break like this. She’s normally so absorbed in work that she doesn’t think twice about taking extra hours, or always thinking of a new design. Right here, though, where everything seems to wash away like the sand into the ocean, she never realized how much she needed this.

“Hey, you asleep?” Kanoko hadn’t even noticed she had closed her eyes until Natsuki was leaning over her face with that stupidly cute smile of hers. Kanoko smiles up at her and shakes her head. Natsuki sits herself next to Kanoko, who is laying down on the sand.

“Do you know what time it is?” Kanoko asks, eyes now on Natsuki as she looks at the stars. 

“Mmm, around eight, I think.” Natsuki smiles down at Kanoko, “You getting tired? You’ve been out here for a while.”

“Yeah,” Kanoko closes her eyes at the stars again. “I want to stay out here a bit longer though. It feels nice.”

“Mmkay. You mind if I stay here with you?”

“Please do. I like having you near me.” Kanoko Opens one eye to see the slight blush on Natsuki’s cheeks.

Natsuki nods then leans her head up to look at the sky. They stay there for a bit, staring at the stars. Natsuki soon hears soft snoring from beside her. Natsuki sighs and happily picks her sleeping girlfriend. She carries her to the beach house they rented for the week and places her on the bed inside. 

It was Natsuki’s idea to take a break for the week. She made the arrangements, and somehow convinced her workaholic of a girlfriend to go along with it. Once the lights are off and they’re both under the covers, Natsuki pets her girlfriend’s hair and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
